Her Angel
by ImYours1901
Summary: HIATUS..When Bella moved to the boring town of Forks, she never expected to be involved with mass murdering 'vegetarian' Vampires. While she's discovering love, someone's lurking around, with intentions to kill. One-Shot continued. Regularly updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Angel**

It was just the way it was supposed to be... everything was in place. Now it was time for the game to begin. Nothing would be the same again, not for her, not for Bella.

**Prologue**

She survived the attack which loomed over her like a bad nightmare, something she couldn't forget no matter how hard she tried. A few months after the horrifying attack she felt as though she was being watched, she could feel someone's gaze burning at the back of her head. Whether she went out for a walk in the early hours of the morning or a late night stroll, she could feel their eyes on her, always. She soon stopped going out altogether, she couldn't deal with it. She grew very paranoid the following days she stayed at home, every time she turned she would see a shadow move behind her, every breath at night she took, she could hear someone else breathing beside her. She went mad; she got too scared to even leave her room.

Her parents grew concerned each passing day she stayed in her room. They couldn't live with her anymore; they couldn't stand to see her in so much pain, fear. They had to do something, anything that would help her, make her better. They decided to transfer her to an asylum. They couldn't deal with it, she wasn't the same any more, they hardly recognized her.

She stayed there, at the asylum, day and night, never moving from her place, only when she was forced, some would say she was catatonic but she knew better, she was waiting. She had her eyes glued onto the window, waiting for her angel to come and free her from this prison, from this life in hiding, from fear. Her faith faded everyday he did not appear. Day by day it got weaker as did she, she soon forgot of everything else in her life and her only aim was to meet her angel. He never did come though. He promised he would come for her, but he didn't. It broke her heart.

She was on her death bed when she saw a light coming through the window. She silently wept; thinking of nothing but her angel, her saviour whom didn't come. As the light got closer she got weaker. She thought she was going to die, she could feel her heart beat slowing down, her body felt weak, worn out, lifeless. She shut her eyes tight when the light came over her. The wind blew in through the windows, she felt cold.

"My love," the angelical whispered. "You've been waiting every day for me and I never came, for that I am deeply sorry, forgive me love."

Her eyes shot open; there standing by her bed was her angel, her protector, her redeemer. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"You're...forgiven." She whispered amazed at the sight before her. He slowly brought his hand up to her face and brushed his fingers against her once blushed cheek.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I can't live in a world in which you don't exist." He said sorrowfully.

"What..?" She choked, startled.

"Shhh, relax and go to sleep. I'll make you better my love. It won't hurt too much." He whispered to her. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back into her pillow, waiting for death.

That's when the pain started; it felt like she was burning. She thought she was dying, she thought it was all over, she wouldn't see the face of her angel anymore. The pain grew from her neck to her arms and then her legs. She couldn't stand this pain; it was so new to her. She had never felt anything like it. Wasn't death meant to be peaceful, easy? It shouldn't be like this, she thought. She tried to stay quiet; she did not want her angel to be worried for her. She let out a whimper as she fell into a dark abyss. The only words she heard after were the words of her angel, Edward.

"Be strong my Bella, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Bella, hurry up. I want to get there before the House removals do, they'll end up putting all the boxes in the front room and it'll take ages to put them in order. Bella!" My mom called from the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm coming Mom, I just need to get something." I said as I grabbed my suitcase and teddy.

"I can't believe you've still got that dusty old thing Bella." My mom said as she saw me coming down the stairs with the teddy.

"What are you talking about mom; you're the one who told me it was magic." I teased her.

"Oh right, yeah you got me there. Now come on. Get in the car, your dad's getting impatient by the second." She said as I got out of the house. I put my last suitcase in the boot as Renee locked the house up and got into the car. I went in the back seat and put my seatbelt on.

"So, are you excited?" My dad, Charlie asked me as he started the engine.

"As excited as I can be to start a new school with no friends in a place I haven't even heard of in my life dad." I replied sarcastically. They knew I didn't approve of moving to Forks, but they still did it. Charlie was going to get employed as the Chief and Renee was looking for a job as a kindergarten teacher so really Forks was the best place for them, but not me. It was such a small town; really the population was only 3120. And from living in a city for my whole existence, that was just such a step down in my social life.

"Now, don't be like that Bella, small towns have a lot to offer. I'm sure you'll find something you like once you get there and the house is great." Charlie said enthusiastically, like he was trying to transfer some of the positive thinking into me.

"Yeah so not gonna happen dad." I replied dryly.

"So, how long exactly is this ride Charlie?" My Mom asked him.

"Three days by car, but we'll stop over at a hotel tomorrow night." He said.

"I'm gonna die!" I mumbled to myself as I plugged my earphones in and drifted off to sleep.

"Bella, wake up. Truck stop, come on get something to eat." Renee said softly as she tugged me out of the car. She dragged me off to the diner and order Kentucky Fried Chicken and some chips, with salad of course. "Here you go, get some of that down you." she said as the waitress served us our plates.

"How long have we been driving for?" I asked as I nibbled on the chicken.

"Hmmm, 9 hours, we were going to let you sleep, but you missed the other truck stop so your dad thought it'd be wise to wake you up." She replied.

"Seriously, 9 hours. Mom, why didn't you wake me up? I have loads of people to call. Kristen's going to kill me. I told her I'd call her at 10! Mom." I whined at her.

"Well I thought it it'd be wise to let you sleep, we did wake up at 5 am sweetie." She comforted me.

"Arghh, where's dad?" I asked as I put some ketchup on my chips.

"He filling the car up, he'll be here in a sec." She said as she ate her chips. "Oh, here he comes."

"So, what did you get me?" Charlie said as he came round to sit next to Mom.

"Here you go Honey." Mom replied as she pushed a beer and plate next to him. My dad gave her a kiss and tucked in.

"So, where are we?" I asked as I picked at the chicken. I was actually surprised I wasn't hungry, considering I hadn't eaten all day.

"Ermm Vegas, then we'll take route 95 and get a Hotel to Tonopah tomorrow night and be in Oregon the day after." He said taking a drink of his beer.

"Cool, so can we see the sights?" I asked him. I've always been desperate to see Las Vegas; it looked magical to me when I was a kid.

"Sorry kido, we haven't got enough time. It'll be quite tight to get to Tonopah tomorrow, we can't waste any time I'm afraid. Maybe next time?" I could see that he didn't want to say no.

"It's okay dad, next time." I said as I got up to go to the toilet.

After I freshened up, I got back into the car and called Kristen as soon as we excited the truck stop. Didn't want to cause an explosion now, did I.

* * *

**Hope you liked it..? Please comment, the quicker the comments come in, the faster I'll upload the next chapter :). Oh yeah and did you like Bella's friends name, Kristen :D Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Let's just say, Kristen wasn't a happy bunny. Apparently she ended up going to Trig late because she was waiting for me to call. Yeah, well I did say sorry.

Anyway, we spent last night sleeping in the car. Not as comfy as it looks. I was up half the night because of Charlie, god he snores too loud. I actually contemplated going for a little walk and falling asleep somewhere in the middle of nowhere, just so that I could get some peace and quiet. Seriously, I don't know how my mom copes with it. We were parked in a deserted road, just off route 95.

I woke up at about 9am, well I wouldn't really call it 'waking up', I was awake half of the night. After Charlie and Renee woke up, we drove to a service stop and grabbed some breakfast and freshened up. After that we were back in the car again on our way to Tonopah.

After a couple of hours, we were finally in Tonopah and in a Hotel, thank god. We got a small family suite with two bedrooms. We went out and ate the restaurant, which was located in the Hotel. After that I went for a little swim, this would be the last time I would be in the warm air. Tomorrow we would be in Forks, the rainiest place in Washington.

I just about to get out of the pool, when a guy jumped in. He had a muscular build and light brown hair.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" He asked.

"Err, yeah. We're just stopping for the night, moving house." I replied.

"Oh cool, well I'm Ethan, nice to meet you. "He said as he brought his hand up to mine, I shook it.

"I'm Bella." I replied timidly.

He swan to the far side of the pool and started to do laps around it as I went back to my backstrokes.

"So, where are you moving to?" He asked

"Forks." I replied as I carried on with my backstroke.

"Never heard of it." He chuckled.

"I'd be surprised if you did. Don't really want to go there to be honest; I'm just going because my parents want to."

"Oh, that's really selfless of you." He sounded surprised.

"I guess, but I'll be out of there as soon as I'm 18 next year. I can't stand small towns."

"So your 17?" He asked.

"Er, yeah. How about you?" I asked.

"18."

"Cool, so you got any idea what you're going to do next year?" I asked him.

"Probably take a year off and go to Paris or something, my scholarship to Harvard will still be there when I get back." He said as he stopped his laps and sat down on the edge of the pool. "What about you?"

"I'm not really sure, I'll try and get into Harvard, but I'm not that sure I'll get in." I laughed awkwardly as I sat down at the edge as well, my legs hanging of the edge of the pool.

"I'm sure you will." He whispered as he stroked my cheek. I fell forward. I didn't realize he was so close. He caught me around the waist before I fell into the pool.

"Ah thanks." I sighed as I looked up at him. Before I could get up, he pressed him lips onto mine. I froze. Just when I regained consciousness my dad came up to the pool. I immediately pushed Ethan off me.

"Err, dad. I'm going to go in." I whispered as I grabbed my towel and ran into the Hotel.

"What do you think you were doing with my daughter?" I heard my dad shout at Ethan.

"Sir, it wasn't how it looked. I promise."

"Well I think you have some explaining to do Son." He said. I could hear the anger seeping through his words.

I ran into our suite and went to my bedroom. I can only imagine how awkward it will be with Charlie tomorrow.

I had a quick shower and changed into my blue boxer shorts and white vest top. Tomorrow was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Did you like it..? Well comment please, I'd love to know your views on the story. If you think I should anything else to the story to make it better, I'd love to know. There should be some more action in the next chapter because Bella will be in Forks! Yay :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

After he told Mom his version of what happened between me and Ethan, we finally sent off to Oregon. Apparently he was harassing me. God, Charlie has a tendency to overreact, a lot.

We were in Portland now, almost in Forks. Yay, not. The main topic of conversation in the car was the guy I was taking to last night. Mom thought it was cute, whereas dad wanted to kill the boy that laid a finger on his baby girl. I called Kristen again; she had nothing better to do on a Sunday so we talked for a while. Apparently everyone missed me back in Phoenix and some of my close friends were planning on coming here in summer. That brought us back to the fact that I'll be going to a town I've never heard of and would need to make new friends. I mean sure that would be nice if I was an outgoing kind of girl, but no, I'm more of a quiet, keep to myself kind of girl.

I can just imagine how awkward it will be on Monday. Because my parents thought they didn't punish me enough by making me move, they also want me to go to school a day after we arrive in Forks.

Everything will still be in boxes so Mom told me to pack all the things I'll need on Monday in a bag, so I did.

It was 1 o'clock now, we were almost in Forks, so we'll be spending the most of the day unwrapping things and getting them out of the boxes, great.

Might as well get some rest before I get there. Knowing Renee, we won't be able to go to sleep until the kitchens been unpacked which will take forever.

I turned my iPod on and put my earphones in. I soon drifted off to sleep.

"Bella, honey. We're here." Renee whispered to me. "Come and see your new home." She said as she pulled me out of the car. I stepped out of the car, holding onto my Mom, just in case I fell down. I mean I was half asleep.

I looked up at our new house. It was a two storey house with three bedrooms. I think Charlie was planning on making the extra bedroom into a study or something, for me. It also had two en-suites thank god, and a kitchen, lounge, front room, and a garage.

I walked up to the front door and went in. I looked out the door to see that the removals were here. I went up to my room to see that most of my stuff from the car was already here.

"Mom?" I shouted.

"Yeah..?" She yelled back.

"When did we get here?"

"An hour ago love, we let you sleep for a while till we finished tiding your room as much as we could till the removals came. Oh, here they come." She yelled.

I opened my bag, which was left on my bed, and put all my toiletries in my en-suite. When I went back into my room the removals were just about to bring the bed in. I told them where to put it, along with all my other furniture. After that was done they brought all the boxes with 'Bella's Room' written on it in my room.

I spent the next five hours, with a few breaks, sorting everything out and putting them in place. After I finished that, I put a new duvet on my bed and got a wet cloth to get rid of any dust on top of the furniture.

There, all done. I looked around my room. The walls were a light peach colour and the carpet was cream. There were two windows in my room and the King-size bed was in between them. There were two doors on either side of the room. The one on the left of the bed was to the hallway. On that side of the room there was a Plasma TV stuck on the wall with a sleek sofa in front of it. On the right was to my en-suite. On that side on the room there was my sofa and a small table, along with a massive shelf full of books. Opposite the bed were my wardrobe, desk and drawers.

Yeah, my room was quite big. I pulled out a few posters and stuck them onto the wall, along with a few pictures of my friends.

So far, all the bedrooms were done along with the bathrooms and lounge. I went downstairs and help my Mom with the kitchen. So far she had finished putting all the kitchen utensils and pot and pans away, we just had to put the food in now.

"Bella, I think you should go and get some sleep now, it's been a long day and you've got school tomorrow." Dad said as he came into the kitchen with another box of food.

God how much food did we have?

"Yeah, sure dad." I said as I got up and went to my room. I checked the time to see that it was 9.35 so I had a long bath. After I came out I got my things ready for school and went into my bed. I sent the alarm for 6.40am and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter Bella starts Forks High. This chapter was really boring but it was just a filler. I know I said there would be more action but I had to add this part :/ Please tell me what you think of the story so far... I'll probably be uploading chapters a bit quicker on this than I normally do, as they are quite short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

*Beep* *Beep* *Bee-*

I pressed the 'off' button on my alarm clock. I slowly got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I yawned and fell back into bed.

It was 6.45am now; if I didn't get up I'd be late on my first day. But the bed was so warm; I didn't want to get out. Oh well.

I got out of bed and opened my curtains. Forks, the rainiest place in the Northwest of the Peninsula. I went into my en-suite and did my business. After I came out I got changed into my black skinny jeans and my nude and black waistcoat top with a buckle at the back. I strapped on my light peach jimmy choos' and a curled my hair a bit at the tips. I put a bit of make up on and grabbed my trench coat and bag before I left. They were a gift from Kristen, she practically begged me to wear them, and if I didn't she would personally come over and kill me.

I went downstairs and saw Renee making breakfast.

"Good morning mom, what for breakfast?" I asked as I sat down on the stool.

"Pancakes." She said with a smile on her face. Pancakes were Charlie's favorite; she would only make them if she wanted something from him.

"What is it this time mom?"

"How could you even think like that Bella? You know I wouldn't do that to your dad, oh what do you take me for?" She sighed dramatically.

"No but really, what is it this time." I said with a smile on my face.

"I need a ride to the school." She said sheepishly.

"I knew it, "I said as I grabbed an apple and made my way to my truck. It was a 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck. It was quite old, but I loved it, it was my first car, well truck and couldn't bear to part with it when we moved.

"Bye Dad." I said as I got into my truck, I started the engine and reversed into the road. I don't want to be the new girl was all that was going through my head as I drove to Forks High.

Everyone was staring at my truck when I pulled in at the lot. I grabbed my bag and out it over my shoulder as I stepped out. I really wanted to go and hide under a rock; really I wasn't used to all this attention, ever. I'm going to kill Kristen for making ,me wear this, even though I didn't have to, but she's my best friend, and I can't really say no to her face.

I walked to the front office and asked the lady at the desk, Mrs. Cope I think, for my schedule. She handed it to me along with a map and told me to have a nice day.

Yeah, I seriously doubt that.

I checked my schedule; I had to go to my homeroom first which was in B6. Now where's that? I checked my map, and found it.

God I'm going to be like this all week. The new girl that always has her nose stuck in the map. Great.

I finally found my homeroom and walked in. Everyone was talking animatedly to one another as I looked around for a desk to sit in. I found one near the back so I went sat down there. Instantly, the conversation stopped, all eyes were on me. It's like they were waiting for me to fall over or something, their eyes were glues onto me. I shifted around in my seat a bit, uncomfortable with the way they were looking at me.

Once they realized I was uncomfortable, they looked away and carried on with their conversations.

I looked around the room, it was quite plain, the walls were a light green and there were a few plants near the teacher's desk. That's just about all the made it different than all the other class room.

When I went to open my bag, I heard the door open and suddenly all the conversation stopped, once again. I looked up to see a pair of Scorching amber eyes look down at me. My heart rate immediately fastened.

He came around and sat down next to me. I kept my head down and went back to searching through my bag again. I finally found my iPod and put my earphones in and turned it on. I could still feel his gaze on me so I put a track on to calm me down.

Stop looking at me, stop looking at me please!

I kept reciting in my head as he stared down at me. He suddenly froze and then looked away.

I stared at him for a while and then went back to listening to my iPod. When the teacher came in I took my iPod out and then had to introduce myself.

I stood up. "Hi, I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella. Err I moved here from Phoenix yesterday and I like reading books?" God, that sounded more like a question. I sat back down again.

A boy near the front put his hand up. "Yes Mike." Mr. Banner said.

"I have a question for Isabella." He said. Mr. Banner nodded. "Okay, erm what do you miss the most about Phoenix?" He asked.

"Er well the sun I guess, I mean it's pretty much like this all year round here isn't it" I replied back. He chuckled and flashed me a grin.

"Okay, anymore questions?" Mr. Banner asked.

Someone must have put their hand up as Mr. Banner spoke again. "Mr. Cullen?"

I looked to my right and saw that it was the boy sitting next to me, well more of a man.

"Yes. Well how do you like Forks so far?" He asked, more to me than anyone else. It took me a while to speak again, I was lost in his honey suckle eyes.

"Erm well, it's alright I guess. I've only been here for a day though so I haven't been able to go anywhere yet. Might do some sightseeing though, if the weathers well."

"Need any assistance?" He asked. I could feel the blush running up to my cheeks.

"Sure, why not." I replied as I looked at him, yearningly.

"Okay, class now that we have that out of the way you can all go to your first lesson." Mr. Banner smiled.

I got out of my seat and took my schedule out. Someone took it out of my hand before I could read it. I looked beside me to see that it was the Cullen guy.

"We have the same class next, I show you were it is." He said as he pulled me along to our next lesson.

I mean it's not like I restricted contact with boys or anything, but it's just that I've never really talked to a boy, like flirted or anything. I may have without knowing though, but I'd have to be pretty confident to be able to do that and it was probably when I was drunk.

In Phoenix none of the boys really paid any attention to me. Probably because they saw me progress from a girl to a woman, but they never bothered. So me doing this with a guy, whose name I still didn't know, well this was just a bit out of character for me.

I looked at his hand; he was being really gentle as well. He was holding, my hand as though I would break any second now.

I saw a few people giving us curious glances as we walked to our next lesson, which I also still didn't know.

Finally we stopped in front of our nest lesson. I was about to open the door when he opened it for me. He led me, his hand still holding mine, to a table near the back, away from prying eyes.

I sat down at looked at him again in curiosity when he said the most hurtful thing to me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

**Okay so a bit more drama, woo :D. Tell me if you liked it or not :/. I've decided to stop it here because I thought it'd make it more interesting. I'm evil, I know, lol. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, you guys are the reason I wrote it. (:**

**Tell me what you think of it Please... :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Really _really_ early update, I know. :) Please review..

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

I could see the anger in his eyes, but I didn't know why. I didn't do anything, all I did was follow him and now I've apparently done something I wasn't aware of?

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, how are you doing it? _What _are you doing?" He replied. I started to get scared; his eyes seemed darker than they were a couple of seconds ago.

His grip on my hand was starting to hurt, I winched as he abruptly let go of my hand. There was a red mark around my wrist. I rubbed on it, hoping that the mark would miraculously disappear. I didn't, much to my disappointment.

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not doing ANYTHING Okay! just leave me alone!" I shouting now and got up from my seat about to leave the classroom. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me down to my seat. I looked around to see that the whole class was looking at us, including the teacher.

"Is something wrong Isabella?" The teacher asked and he looked over at Edward and me.

"Erm, nothing sir." I replied as I reluctantly sat down on my seat and got my note book out, ready for the lesson.

I looked over at Edward; he was looking at me with a frustrated expression on his face. I turned my head to the front quickly.

After the lesson finished, I fished out my schedule from my bag and looked to see what my next lesson was. Gym, great. It can't be worse than biology with Edward.

I quickly found the gym and acquainted myself with Coach Clapp, he gave me my gym kit and told me to get changed. I walked towards the changing rooms to see two girls standing beside the door in their kits.

"Hey you're the new girl, aren't you?" The brunette asked. I nodded my head and walked in front of her, motioning for her to move out of the way. "Oh, erm I'm Jessica, this is Lauren." She said as she moved out of the way and pointed to the blonde girl, Lauren. She was too busy to talk to me, looking at her reflection in her compact mirror.

"Nice meeting you, anyway I've got to go and get changed. Bye." I said as I walked in to the changing room. I quickly got changed and went into the gym again. Everyone was lined up against the wall, I went and joined them.

"Okay so I'll give you a number and you have to go stand where that number is. For instance if I say 1, you stand there, 2, here, 3, over there and 4 is that far corner there." He said as he pointed to various areas in the gym.

As he called the numbers out everyone went to join their groups, I was number 3. When I reached my group, I noticed that Edward was in it.

_Oh god no!_

I stood beside Jessica as Coach Clapp told us what we'd be doing.

All the way through his speech, I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I looked down to my wrist to see the red mark was turning into a bruise. I looked up to his face; he looked very anguished but quickly composed his face. I could still see the hurt through his eyes though.

"I forgive you." I whispered, so quietly so that no one could hear.

"Okay, then start as soon as I give you the ball." The Coach said.

Oh cupcakes, I missed it all.

I went up to Jessica to ask her what we were meant to be doing. She was already looking at me with a knowing expression on her face.

"Volley ball, come on you're on my team. You any good?" She said as she catched the ball Coach Clapp threw at her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I smiled as we approached the court. I could sense Edward behind me, I turned around to see him, once again looking at me.

"Isabella? Did you hear me?"

"Huh, what?" I said as I looked back at her.

"I said that it's good you're on our team. We're the best ones." She smiled as she looked over at Edward. He was a good 5 feet away from us now. "Oh I see, checking out the eye candy huh Bella? I can call you Bella right?" She asked as she ogled Edward.

"Yeah I prefer Bella. And what! No I wasn't I was just simply looking behind me." I defended myself. She let out a giggle.

"Suuree Bella. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You're not the only one though, he is fit isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess. He got the whole brooding thing going on there, very sophisticated." I giggled as I grabbed the ball off her. "Come on, we have a game to win." I cheered as I threw the ball up in the air and hit it with my hand.

Bad idea. It was the hand that Edward had bruised, and when it came into contact with the volley ball I twisted my wrist. I squeezed my eyes shut as I let out a squeal. I felt a pair of cool hands covering my broken wrist.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I nodded as I heard someone pulling a chair towards me. I opened my eyes sat down when I felt it beneath me. I looked up to see ocher eyes looking down. I could get lost in those eyes. I quickly realized it was Edward and looked away. "Is it your wrist Bella?" He asked as he knelt in front of me. I nodded as I placed my hand on my lap. "Let me check it, my father's a doctor." He grinned when he saw the reluctance.

He checked it to see if any bones were broken, thankfully none were, just a sprain. I looked at him face while he was doing that, he looked so peaceful and passionate, he handled my hand as gentle as anyone possible could.

"Do you want to be a Doctor when you're older I asked as he wrapped a bandage around my wrist. One of the students must've gone to the nurse's office to get it.

He chuckled as he concentrated on the bandage. "I'm kind of balancing out my abilities you know, trying a bit of everything. You come to know a lot when you've lived fo-" He abruptly stopped mid-sentence and stood up. "There you go, all done." He said as he walked away.

I wonder what he was going to say. I stood up to see that everyone was leaving the Gym. Well that was a short lesson.

I quickly jogged up into the changing rooms and changed into my normal clothes. I saw Jessica waiting for me beside the door.

"So what lesson have you got next?" She asked as she opened the door. I looked at my schedule to see that it was Trig. "Oh, we've got the same lesson, come on, I'll show you were it is." She beamed as she pulled me through the halls. We finally got there and took a seat.

Trig was boring, the teacher didn't make me stand up and introduce myself so that was good, but overall, a very boring lesson. Jessica talked to me non-stop throughout the whole lesson. I could see us becoming good friends but she really needs to tone it down on the talking. The teacher kept giving us glares throughout the lesson.

I got up when the lesson ended and followed Jessica out the door. We had lunch now. That's when I saw Edward waiting outside the door. I stopped and looked at him.

"I need to talk to you Bella." He said and then walked down the hall, motioning for me to follow. So I did.

* * *

**Dun dun duuunn!**

**What's gonna happen next, will he kill her? **

**Well it's going to be explained in the next chapter. **

**Drop a review please (: Tell me what you think of the story so far. Is it any good?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I followed him to an empty classroom and sat down on the teacher's desk. I looked up at him, questioningly.

"So, what's up?" I said as I swung my legs back and forth under the desk.

"How are you doing it Bella, just please tell me. I'm going out of my mind here." He looked in so much pain, but why?

"No idea what you are talking about Edward. Seriously though, what are you talking about? What am I doing?" I said exasperated as I hopped off the desk and walked over to him.

He looked deep in concentration so I tapped him on the shoulder to get him attention. He looked taken aback by our close proximity so I took a step back.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing to you Edward, I mean we've only know each other for what? 2 hours give or take, and I've apparently done something?" I looked up at him to see him shaking his head.

"You really don't know, do you?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. I looked at him curiously.

What was he talking about?

"No I don't, so please do me a favor and either tell me or just leave me alone? Okay." I whispered to him. He smirked as he heard the quiver in my voice.

He took a step towards me and moved my hair away from my neck. I was internally screaming at myself. What was he doing?

I shivered as he placed his hand at the base of my neck. He moved his face so that he was directly in front of me.

He bowed his head to my neck and, he sniffed it? What is wrong with this boy? I want about to push him back when he placed a delicate kiss at the base of my throat. Oh lord, which did things to me that I never knew existed. I took a shaky breath as I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks.

He continued to kiss and suck on my throat as I stood there, stunned.

I finally regained myself from the shock of it and pushed him back just as I felt his teeth on my skin.

He took a step back and looked at me, surprised and ashamed.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I- I- I don't know what came over me. I have to leave." And with that, he ran out of the room. The door swung as he left. I was left standing there by myself.

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran into the girls toilets. I walked up to the mirror to see if I looked alright, that's when I noticed the huge red mark on my throat.

OMG, Edward sucked the blood out of my skin and gave me a frickin' HICKEY.

I opened my bag and searched for something, anything to hide. I wish I had bought that make-up bag Kristen had suggested. Why do I always make the most stupid decisions?

I looked behind me as the door opened and two girls walked in. They were absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. One was small and had short black spikey hair. The other was a tall blonde; they both had an excellent taste in fashion.

So what do they do when they see an average dull browned haired girl badly trying to cover her hickey with her hand? Run over to her, _of course_!

"Ohhh, what happened to you?" the small girl giggled. "You're the new girl aren't you? Isabella. I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." She said as she motion to her and the blonde girl.

"Erm, yeah. I prefer Bella though. And err.." I uncovered my hand to show her the mark. She gasped as she took her make-up kit out.

"Don't worry; I'll fix you up in a jiffy." She grinned as she got to work with covering up my hickey.

I looked over to Rosalie to see that she was glaring at me. What did I do to her? I swear she's just like Edward. Talking of Edward, I looked in the mirror to see that Alice had finished covering it. I gasped. It's actually vanished; no one could have known what happened. She was that good.

"Oh thank you so much Alice." I said as I hugged her, more out of gratitude than friendliness. She felt abnormally cold, but UI kept the shiver in.

"It's okay Bella, your welcome. Anytime." She said as she patted my back. "Have you been to the cafeteria yet? Lunch is nearly up, 20 minutes left." She said as I retracted myself from her.

"Oh! No, I forgot about lunch. Better go and get something before class." I said as I grabbed my bag from the floor.

"Come with us. I'll show you where it is." She smiled as she pulled me along with her.

"Ookayy, if you're alright with it." I said to Rosalie.

"Whatever, let's go Alice." She said as she walked out. Alice pulled me to catch up with her.

When we entered the cafeteria, everyone stopped to look our way. I kept my head down as I joined the queue to get my food.

I got a pizza slice and a bottle of lemonade as I wasn't hungry for anything else. I looked at Alice as she pulled me towards a table at the far corner of the cafeteria.

I looked at the table to see that there were two boys sitting there, messing around with their food. One was quite burly with big muscles but had a cute face with dimples and short brown curly hair. The other was lanky with blonde hair and looked as though he was in pain.

I reluctantly sat down at the table. They both looked up at me as I did so. I noticed that they too were inhumanely handsome and all four of them had pale white skin and scorching amber eyes.

"Jasper, Emmett, this is Bella. She's just started today." Alice introduced us. I waved as they said hi.

Rosalie smacked Emmett's head randomly so I looked up at them in curiosity, only to see Rosalie glaring at me again. I quickly looked down at my food and started eating it.

Alice asked me about a million questions as I ate, about why I moved and what I wanted to do after High school. They all looked interested, except for Rosalie, when I said I moved because my parents wanted to start afresh and had jobs here.

"That's really selfless you know Bella," Emmett said, "I know I'd never be able to do that, well except for Rose." He grinned at Rosalie as she smiled at him.

I'd never seen her smile, and too be honest she looked so beautiful when she did, she looked like an angel.

I saw them giving me weird looks so I gave Alice a confused look. That was when I realized that I must've said it out loud. I looked at Rosalie to see her smiling at me. I felt the blood rising to my cheeks

Oh god.

"Thanks Bella." She said, and then went back to looking at Emmett.

"Aww, look she blushes." Emmett laughed.

I looked down and picked up my lemonade and opened the lid. I was drinking it when someone else came and sat down beside me.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Had something I needed to do." Oh my God! I looked up at him to see if I was right.

Yep, looking down at me was Edward. I was so shocked that I chocked on my drink, spilling it on the table.

"Oh my God Bella. Are you alright?" I could hear Alice yelling, but all I could concentrate on was the Greek God in front of me. And he did not look happy.

* * *

**So I think I'll stop there.**

**What do you think? Is it good?**

**Drop me a review/comment. They are what will motivate me to update faster, pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

I feel something hit me on the back, trying to get the lemonade out of the wrong pipe in my throat. I finally got the lemonade out of my system and looked to see that it was Alice who helped me.

Who knew something so small could be that strong.

"Thanks Alice." I said shyly then turned back to Edwards glare. "Erm. Hi Edward." I said as I looked up at him. I never noticed before how tall he was, I guess I was too preoccupied with ogling him.

He grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria doors. He pushed me against the wall and put his hands on either side of my head. My bag dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing Bella? What are you trying to prove?" He questioned, glaring down at me.

At this moment in time, I actually felt scared of him. Pure fear. I tried to step back, but remembered that there was a wall behind me.

I wanted to scream, to run away from him and never look back. His eyes looked so dark, so evil.

"I-I-I didn't do anything. Alice saw me in the toilets after.., and me helped me cover it up. I didn't do anything, she asked to me join them." I whispered ever so quietly I thought it would be impossible to hear.

He looked down at my neck and traced the light red line where the hickey was with his finger.

"I'm sorry about that Bella." He said sincerely. "I didn't mean to do that, I swear I just got carried away." I blushed as I remembered the sensation I felt when he was kissing my neck. I could hear my heart drumming in my ears and I'm sure he could to.

"I-It's okay Edward, I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry if I ever did something to hurt you. I didn't know, I swear." I mumbled to him as I took a new interest in my shoes.

"No it's not okay Bella," he whispered as he closed the distance between us. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and engulfed a deep breath. "Hmm, well I better be off." He sighed as he left me hyperventilating against the wall. The bell shrilled as soon as he left.

I picked my bag up and took my schedule out to check what lesson I had next and dragged my legs to my next lesson. All I could think about was the way Edward made my heart race. Even if he frightened me, I still felt safe with him. I don't know why though? I kicked that thought out of my head for the rest of the day. Thankfully Edward wasn't in anymore of my lessons.

I came home still in a daze.

"Honey, how was your first day?" Mom asked as soon as I opened my truck door.

"It was alright, I guess." I pulled my bag out of the passenger seat. "What are you doing, planting flowers?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the previous owners didn't really take much care of theirs to be honest. We've finished unpacking and everything's put away now, so we're going to the local restaurant to eat, The Lodge or something." She smiled as she placed the bright yellow hibiscus flowers into the pots in front of the widows, outside.

I went into the house and dropped my bag onto my bed. I lay down on my bed for a while then grabbed my laptop and turned it on.

Once it had fully uploaded, I went onto Google and typed in the first word that came into my head, 'Edward Cullen'.

I didn't actually know his surname, but he had an uncanny resemblance with Alice so why not.

I got over a thousand hits. I clicked on the first one.

It was a High School reunion site, looking for former class mate from years ago. The reunion was for the class of 1985, so they'd be about 58 now.

I looked at the top right hand corner to see that this post was 18 years old.

I scrolled down the page looking for the year book pictures. I didn't really know what I was looking for but what I had found scared the wits out of me. I mean I didn't expect to find out anything from this; it was just a little research on a class mate.

But I couldn't believe what I was seeing; it was a picture of a young man, 18. With bronze hair in a casual disarray and a pair of scorching amber eyes, looking straight at the camera.

I could hear my heart thrumming against my chest. It felt as though it wanted to burst out of me. I shakily scrolled down below the picture top see something which, to be honest, scared the shit out of me.

Below the picture, there was the following:

_Edward Cullen – 1967._

_Pupil from 1980 – 1985._

What the hell! 1967! That can't be possible, no that doesn't even make sense!

I looked back at the picture. It was an exact carbon copy of Edwards face, but how could it. I mean Edwards here, in my school, in my year.

It must be his dad or something, maybe his granddad. Yeah that makes sense, sometimes they're doppelgangers.

Completely normal. But there was something about it that unsettled me a bit.

I decided to print it off.

"Bella, come on. We're going out for dinner, remember?" Mom yelled. I looked out my window to see that it was twilight.

I quickly put my laptop away and put the printed piece of paper on my desk, by the window.

I pulled my trench coat on again and grabbed my bag as I ran down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm here. Come on let's go." I said as I went to Charlie's black BMW M3. It was a nice looking car, very sleek.

I guess you're wondering why I didn't just buy a new car instead of putting up with my old rusty truck. I 'm just too attached to it.

I opened the door and sat inside as soon as Charlie unlocked the doors. It was really windy outside.

As soon as we reached 'The Lodge', Renee started to tell us about all the different places we could visit here. I guess it was really for my benefit, seeing as I was the only one who didn't want to move.

We sat down on the booth near the front; me in the middle of Charlie and Renee. After we ordered we talked about my first day. They were really interested if I made any friends or not.

"When are you starting at the Police station Charlie?" Mom asked as we drove home.

"Tomorrow, they needed me to check the town's credentials today so I stayed home." Charlie said as he parked the car.

I got out and went straight to my room.

"Bella, you not going to stay down for a while?" My mom asked.

"No, I'm too tired. What with it being the first day and all.." I replied as I closed my door.

"Alright honey."

I took my necessities and went into my bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and went into the shower. Ewwrgh, the grease from the Lodge was in my hair.

I quickly shampooed my hair and washed my body. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I quickly dried my hair and stepped out of my bathroom and put my towel on the radiator. I heard shuffling behind, I turned around to see that the window was open.

I don't remember opening it, I swear it was closed.

I walked up to the window and closed it, I swear I saw something flash. I looked around but couldn't see anything.

I turned around and took my towel off and changed into my PJ's. I put my phone on charge and turned the lights off, leaving only my lamp on. I went back to the window to get my piece of paper, the one about Edward. But it wasn't there. I frantically looked around my desk, in all the drawers, hell even under the desk. But I couldn't find it, it was nowhere to be found.

"There was someone here," I whispered to myself as I got into bed. I turned the lamp off but I couldn't get to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sleep. Not with knowing that someone was in my room.

I could tell Charlie. But then I'd have to tell him about what I found on Edward.

At 3am, I finally fell asleep, but I swear I saw something by my window just before I fell asleep.

* * *

**It's been a while since I last updated so I made this extra long.**

**Okay, so what did you think..?**

**I really liked this chapter, one of my favorites so far.**

**Drop a review. Tell me what you thought of it. **

**I really want to start on the actual story on this, where all the drama and romance starts, I hope it's not dragging ;/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay erm well I just wanted to say that I'm_ Really Really_ sorry for the long wait. It's been what _Months_ since I last updated? I'm SORRY! I hope this makes up for it... I've exams this starting this month and ending in June so I have to revise for them. I'll try and update when I can. I really will try. Now some of you may have noticed that Conflicted Love and The faded Swan have shrunken down to one chapter. I did that because I know they won't get updated for a while and when I am sure that I will continue them, I'll put them back up. Sorry for the inconvenience :/**

**Well I'm glad I got that out of the way. So enjoy this chapter. The next one will hopefully come sometime this month. Follow me on twitter - ImYours1901 - and I'll tweet it. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Bella! Wake up you're going to be late! Bella?"

I rolled over in my bed. "Huh?"

I looked at my alarm clock. Oh shoot, it was 7:15! I rushed out of bed and quickly got changed.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up before..? Mom?" I went into the kitchen to see a big pink sticky note on the fridge. It read;

_Gone to work, get ready you're going to be late! _

_Love you xx_

Left me to fend for myself on the second day of school, great. Thanks guys.

I took a granola bar out of the cupboard and dashed outside and started the car.

I got to school before the bell rang and quickly made my way to class.

"Bella?" I looked behind me to see Jessica making her way towards me.

"Oh hey Jess." I said as I opened my bag as we neared the lockers. I opened my locker and started to put some of my books in. Jessica was being awfully quite so I looked at her to see that she was staring at me in astonishment.

"What?" I said as I shut my locker door.

"Have you seen what you're wearing Bella?" She asked me. I looked down to see that I was wearing.

In my muddled state of mind, I had accidently forgotten to get changed and was still wearing my PJ's, which consisted of a purple tank top and a pair of black shorts.

"Fuckshit!" I said as I ran into the bathroom. She soon followed after.

"Jessicaaaa" I moaned as I sat down on the floor. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, lesson's going to start now so you're just gonna have to stick with it." She said as she sat down next to me. "Come on, it's not that bad, you can hardly tell you're wearing PJ's. Just, come on." She pulled me up. "Walk out of here with confidence and no one will question you." She said as she opened the door, motioning for me to go out.

I got up and walked out with the little dignity I had left. Why am I so stupid God?

"Bella? Did you hear me, lessons have started, come on." She said as she ran off in some random direction. I quickly followed.

Once I found where my lesson was, I made my way to a seat at the back of the class. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, on what I was wearing.

I looked down as I got my notebook out, ready for the lesson.

Everyone had been staring at me throughout the whole day, especially the boys. I mean, who in Forks would wear shorts?

I went into the cafeteria and spotted Jessica in the queue. I lined up next to her.

"Bella, how was English?" She asked me.

"Oh my Goodness, everyone kept staring, I need to go home Jess." I moaned as I grabbed a tray.

I filled it up with random bits of food and paid for it. Jessica led me to a table near the front of the cafeteria.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my friends," She sat down on chair and I sat next to her. "That's Angela, Mike, Lauren you know, and that's Tyler and Eric." She said after pointing to some people.

I just waved at any of them. Only ones I could remember were Lauren, because I met her yesterday and I'm guessing the other girl was Angela. Other than that, I couldn't remember their names.

I looked down at my food and started eating.

"Bella, er someone wants to talk to you." I heard Jessica say. I looked up at her.

"Huh?" she pointed behind me. I turned around to see Edward looking at me. I internally had a fit.

"Hi Bella, could I talk to you..., in private?" He asked, I nodded and got out of my seat, leaving my lunch behind.

"So what is it this time?" I asked before I stepped out of the cafeteria.

"Er well I actually want to say sorry, for everything I've done. I've been acting really weird with you and I'm sorry. I'm not normally like that." He stepped out of the cafeteria and turned around towards me, "Can I just ask you not to go snooping up in my past?" He asked agitatedly.

"What? What do you mean snooping up your past? I haven't been doing anything." I replied sharply.

How does he know that! I bet he's got a tracking chip on me and follows me everywhere I go. God I bet it's under my skin, he's going to kill me. Shit.

I looked around me looking for an escape.

"Bella calm down. What's wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head as I headed back into the cafeteria. He stopped me by holding onto my shoulder. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you Bella." I instantly calmed down when I heard his soothing voice in my ear.

I turned around, looking at him again. "Sorry." I blushed.

He smirked as brushed some of my hair away from my face.

"I'd, um like to er start again, we didn't really get off to a good start." He smiled.

"Er yeah, sure." I instantly remembered what I was wearing and blushed again.

"I'll see you later then. Oh and I like your Pajamas." He gave me a lope-sided grin as he walked away. I nodded then walked back into the cafeteria, my cheeks glowing red.

How did he know they were my pajamas? I mean no one knew except for Jessica and she said that you could hardly tell they were PJ's. I'm sure she didn't tell everyone.

"So, what was that about Bella? A blonde boy asked me.

"None of your business, Mike!" Jessica said to him.

"Er, nothing really." I replied as I sat back down on my seat.

* * *

**Rightioo, so what did you think of it?**

**I cringed a lot when writing this, thankfully that has never happened to me, although I did dream that it did. :)**

**What was the weirdest dream you've ever had ?**

**Review ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Mom!" I shouted once I got into the house.

"Oh, Bella. You got to school I see." She replied smiling and then looked down at my attire. "And what is that you're wearing?" She asked me, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh laugh all you want mom. So yes, I did get to school and yes, I did wear my pyjamas. Is there a problem?" I asked her with my hands on my hips.

"Don't take that tone with me Isabella. Now go and get changed before your father comes." She sniggered as I jogged up the stairs.

I shut the door once I got in my room and took my clothes off. I opened my wardrobe and pulled out my red and blue lumberjack shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and my trusty old converses. I bundled my PJ's and threw them into my hamper, I was never going to make that mistake again.

I looked over at my desk again and opened up my laptop. I opened up a browser and checked my history to try and get that page back up. I clicked on it but the page was completely blank, someone shut the website down.

Who would do that, and why would they do it just after i had been on that site? I mean it was just a harmless site, probably run by old people who wanted to get reunited with their high school chums.

Absolutely harmless.

I shut the laptop and opened my book bag. I had an essay due for next week, I may as well start it now seeing as i have nothing else to do. I got my pad of paper and started writing down an essay plan.

I got about half way through the essay when my phone rang. I answered it on the first ring.

"Hey Bellie!" A drunken voice slurred on the speaker

"Jessica?"

"Course it's me silly. Aaanywaay, I wanted to know if you're busy?"

I looked down at my half-finished essay, I could've easily have it tonight, but i didn't want to be a loner for the rest of my school year. I needed to make some friends, and this would probably be the easiest way.

"Erm not really, why?" I replied into the speaker.

"We're outside your house, hurry out. We've got a party to get to!" She giggled.

"But what should I tell my dad?" I looked out the window and spotted her in a navy blue Toyota. She waved.

"I don't know tell him you're meeting some friends, gawwd. Use your imagination. We're waiting."

"Okay I'll be out in 5."

"Kay." She yawned and then hung up.

I got up and took my leather jacket off the hook and ran down the stairs.

"Dad?" I called out.

"In here Bells."

"Hey dad, is it alright if i head out to Jessica's?"

"Stanley?" He asked.

"Erm, yeah. Just hanging out, you know." I could feel myself sweating under his stare.

"Sure Bells, but come home before midnight. Or I'll come there myself and get you." He chuckled.

I let laughed nervously. "Thanks dad."

I got out of the house faster than a horse and managed to stub my toe on the corner of the door. I awkwardly limped to the Toyota.

"Bellie! I knew you'd come out, but these two didn't believe me." Jessica said with a bottle in-between her lap, pointing to Mike and Eric.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Here, drink up." Jessica said as she passed me the bottle. I took it from her and read the label, it was Vodka. "Come on Bella." She whined when I didn't. I looked at her and got into the car as I took a large swig of it. It burned my throat as it travel down. I handed the bottle back to a surprised Mike.

"Drive." I said as I put my seatbelt on. Jessica cheered as we made our way to the party.

I heard the party before I saw it, the music was blasting on full volume and lots of people were drunk. There were loads of cables thrown out near the edge of the woods. That's where we were, deep in the woods with only a few umbrella's to cover us if it were to rain. The cables came from a power unit that someone had found and produced enough electricity for light and music.

Drinks were in the boots of everyone's cars, being given out freely to however wanted any. I grabbed a beer and walked around, careful not to get lost.

I looked around for Jessica and saw her grinding into Mike on the makeshift dance floor.

I looked around for anyone else I knew and saw a couple of guys from my trig class, but even I wasn't drunk enough to go and talk to them.

I pulled out a bottle of Scotch from someone's boot, it was hidden under a blanket so I guess that person didn't want anyone to find it. I took the bottle and sat under a tree away from everyone and drank.

The next think I know is that I'm being dragged off by a pair of strong warm hands. I looked up at their face to see it was Tyler. I pushed his face away with my hand and grabbed my bottle but it was empty.

"You finished it!" I accused him.

He just stood there with a big ass grin on his face.

"Get off!" I whined at him when his hold on me was getting tight. "Tyler!"

He wouldn't take his hands off me so I shoved the bottle towards him.

"Here take it, I don't want it." I slurred.

"I don't want that, I want you Bella." He smiled.

I felt uncomfortable now. I didn't like where things were heading towards.

"Get off!" I cried as he ripped my jacket open. "Help!" I screamed when I realised he wouldn't stop. "Please," I whispered as the energy drained from my body.

Suddenly he was ripped from my body and i found myself falling into the arms of Edward Cullen.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He chuckled as he walked with me in his arms.

"Let's end this party." He whispered. I closed my eyes and put my head in his neck.

"This is Cullen property so if you don't want to be fined I suggest you stop this party and clean up, now!" He bellowed. I looked up to see everyone looking at him bewilderedly and tidying up, I giggled.

Do you think you can walk?" His amber eyes looked down at me. I shrugged. "Let's check shall we." He put me down on my feet and I immediately missed his arms around me. I wobbled a bit and eventually ended up falling, thankfully Edward was there to catch me.

I giggled as he picked me up in his arms again. "I guess not." He whispered. "How much have you had to drink Bella?"

I shrugged as I put my hands together to show how much, then spread my arms out with a big smile on my face.

"I guess this is going to be a long night." He chuckled silently while looking into my eyes.

**Yikess, it's been a long time, I know. Hope this chapter makes up for it…**

**Review please, it brightens my day :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

One by one all they all left, tidying up after themselves. Jessica came up to me, still in Edward's arms. I looked up at him, motioning to let me down.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I giggled, "Yupp." He smiled as he helped me stand on my own two feet. "Thanks." I looked at Jessica, she was looking at me like I was a zoo exhibit. "What's up?" I asked her, wrapping my arms around her in an awkward hug. "I wanna go home."

"Yeah, uh I was going to ask, Ben's brother's coming to pick us come, you coming?" She smiled, looking a bit dazed.

"Errr, yeah let's go." I slurred as I stumbled while dragging her towards the clearing where the cars were parked.

"Erm wait Bella, I don't think you should go home like that, what would you parents say?" Jessica mumbled. I looked down at my clothes.

"Nothing's wrong with what I'm wearing." I replied confused.

"She means that you're drunk Bella, too drunk. Come on let's get you sober." He looked up at Jessica, "I'll drop her off."

Jessica nodded as she stumbled on her way to Ben's brother truck.

I looked him curiously, he hated me when we first met and now he was asking to take me home. Geez, that boy's got a serious bi-polar disorder.

"Come on, let's sober you before I take you home." He spread his arms apart, motioning for me to jump on.

"Nu-uhh pretty boy, I can walk perfectly fine." I held my head high as I took a step away from him. "Where's your car?"

"I didn't bring a car Bella, I'll have to carry you." He smirked.

"What! but how did you get here cause there are light really big tree's and it's really dark. You didn't walk did you?" He looked like he was considering something.

"I was running," He replied.

I looked at my phone, "At 11 o'clock, just after it rained?"

He nodded, "Yeah, there was a nice breeze."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, come on let's hike."

"Bella, I really think you should consider me carrying you, we'll get there in half the time."

"What are you Superman or something, I'm too heavy to carry, besides it's really dark, I can't even see your face properly." I snorted.

"Not Superman," I heard him mumble. "Bella you'll only fall over, come on. I don't mind." He said as he spread his arms.

"No! Now stop moaning, let's go." I marched forward towards where the cars were.

"So stubborn," Edward murmered. "The other way Bella."

"Where are we going?" I asked after 10 minutes of walking.

"My house." He replied. I froze, nu-uh it was too early to go to his house, especially when it was an hour away from midnight. "Bella?"

"Wha- err. Nothing, errm can you just drop me off at my house?"

"But you're still a bit drunk."

"No I'm not, I'm as sober as a soda!" I immediatly stated giggleing as I heard my own words ring in my ear.

"Come on Bella, we'll see how you do when we get there. I'm only going to get my car."

"Oh okay." I held onto Edward sleeve as we trekked to his house. The Cullen's were alright an all, but I just didn't think they'd appreciate me coming to their house this late.

Once we arrived at his house I couldn't keep my jaw off the ground. It was amazing, the front of the house was white, well actually mansion and then the back was all glass. A glass house!

"I'll just grab my keys," He smiled as he jogged into the garge. I nodded.

I peered in through the door and saw Emmett walking with a mangled radio in his hand. "Hey, Jasper, I don't think I can fix it you know!" He laughed.

"You better or I won't be held responsible for my actions, seriously I will ri- Oh hey Bella!" Jasper smiled.

I waved, "Hi, erm I'm just waiting for Edward."

"Oh! Really?" Emmett ran up and pushed the door wide open. "Where are you going?" He wagged his eyebrow's suggestively. I blushed crimson red.

"Leave her alone Emmett." Edward called from behind me. I turned around. "Let's go."

I nodded and ran us to his Volvo. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter behind us.

"Sorry it took so long, had to talk to Carlisle." He said as he opened my door.

"Thanks, no it's okay. It wasn't really that long." I smiled as he sat down in the driver's seat.

He chuckled, "Home?" I nodded as I took my jacket off and rested me head on the seat. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sleepy, you?"

"Well I'm not the one's that's drunk but I'm alright. I'd like us to be friends Bella."

Huh? I looked up at him._ Seriously_ Bi-polar!

"Ermm, okay. But just warn me when you're going to all loopy, you know?"

He let out a hearty laugh, "Sure, friends?" He held his right hand oit to me.

"Friends." I shook his hand, a cold current went up my hand as soon as our hands touch, I flinched.

"Oh, sorry."

"Your hand is freezing!" I exclaimed.

"Uh yeah, bad blood circulation." He said as he looked straight ahead.

"O-kay," I closed my eyes as I tried to stop the light's infront of us.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up, you're home. Isabella..."

I moaned as I looked up at golden orbs staring down at me.

"What time?" I asked.

"Just before 12, come on. Let's get you in." He smiled as he picked me up.

I huffed as I wrapped my arms around him. "My head hurts."

He chuckled, "It would do, apparently you drank a whole bottle." He set me down when we got to the front porch.

I ringed the bell as I leaned against Edward.

"Oh Bella, what happened?" Renee called out as she opened the door.

"I-"

"She just fell asleep on the way here Mrs Swan." Edward interrupted me. I glared at him, he winked back.

"Hey Mom. I'm gonna go on up." I smiled as I dragged Edward in.

"Woah Isabella, where is he going?" Renee tapped her foot.

"Help me up, I'm half asleep _Mom_!" I called out as if it was obvious.

"Hummffp" She closed the door behind him.

"Come on," I sighed as I led him to my room. I opened the door and led him to the bed. "Sit." I ordered. "I'm just gonna get changed," I mumbled as I got my _new _PJ's out. "Won't be a second." I winked at him.

I stumbled to the bathroom and got changed. I looked in the mirror and brushed my teeth and put a comb through my hair. Not the best but definatly better. I washed my face and dried it before I left the bathroom, heading for my room.

Edward was looking at my picture frame as I came in.

"What'cha doin?" I giggled as I came in.

"Just looking at picture's, I hope you don't mind. You have some really nice friends." He said pointing to the one of me and Kristen.

"Yeah, she's my best friends, back in Arizona." I sighed.

"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes, but I'll get used to it. Something's caught my eye here." I gleamed at him.

"Err, Bella I think I should be going, you're parents are waiting." He looked uncomfortable, I huffed as I lay down on my bed.

"Bye." I mumbled as I turned my back to him.

"Erm bye,..." He whispered as he left. I heard the car start up and go.

A minute later I heard a knock. I looked up, it was coming from my window. I got up and pulled my curtains, I nearly screamed when I saw Edward balancing on a tree with my jacket in his hand. I opened the window. "You forgot something." He smirked.

**Hey, yeah I know it's been long but I've done quite a lot of chapters so I'll be able to update everyone once a week, preferably on Thursday.**

**Review please :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, but thank god she lets up play with the characters, especially Edward. ;P**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Oh my god, Edward! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I pulled him into my room. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Calm down Bella, I'm alright." His voice soothed me. "I brought your jacket." He passed me my jacket, I took it and threw it on my desk.

"Oh, um thanks." I smiled, he really climbed a tree to give me my jacket back when he could've just used the door. I'm sure Renee wouldn't have minded.

"My pleasure." He said in that mouth watering voice. I let out a giggle by just looking at him, he was uncomfortable standing in the middle of my room.

"Sit." I patted to the bed, he complied and sat down in the middle of my bed, his feet hanging off the edge. "So, was there anything else you wanted?" I asked, suddenly feeling very stupid. A hot guy, - the hottest guy in Forks, and probably even Washington, hell maybe even the world - was sitting on my bed and I had absolutely nothing to talk about. I hacked my brain, trying to think of anything that I could possibly talk to him about but came up blank.

"Well, I was wondering what you'll be doing this weekend?" He hesitated before looking at me.

"Erm, I have nothing planned." I smiled. I couldn't believe the next words that came out of his mouth. I mean I couldn't even believe that Edward Cullen was on my bed.

"So, how would you like to go somewhere with me? I mean you don't have to so don't feel like you haven't got a choice and I would completely under stand if you didn't. I just, erm it's what friends so right?" He just looked so nervous, it was adorable.

I held onto his hand and smiled at him. I couldn't believe my luck. Even if it wasn't a date, I still got to spend time with him. I was only just beginning to understand his personality. We might be friends now but that didn't mean we couldn't become anything else.

"I'd love to." I replied suddenly shy.

His face lit up. "I'll pick you up at ten on Saturday then." I nodded as he got up. "I should really get going now I guess?" He voiced as he walked towards the window.

"Er, wait. Don't go, I mean you can't go down the tree. You could hurt yourself and I'm pretty sure it's going to rain as well." I got up and walked towards him. "You could stay here. I mean we don't have to do anything, we can just sleep together. Er, wait no. I didn't mean it like that, you could just stay and we wouldn't do anything." I could feel the blood rushing up. Oh god, why did I even say that?

He chuckled and brushed my hair from my face. "I'd love to Bella." I smiled brightly at him.

"Erm, do you want something to change into? I'm sure I could get some of Charlie old clothes, they should fit." I looked up to see him looking unsure. "Or you could just take your jacket off or something." Oh god, I sounded so desperate asking him. I fiddled with the edge of my short, I was a bit embarrassed to look at him.

"Yeah, okay." He said as he took his jacket off and laid it on my desk chair.

"I'm er, going to get something to eat." I mumbled as I bolted out of my room. I went downstairs and ran to the house phone. I needed to talk to someone about this. I had no idea what to do, and I hadno idea what I was thinking when I _invited _him to my bed. No one does that!

I dialed Kristen's number and waited. What time was it now in Phoenix? She would probably be awake now anyway, being the rebel she was.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hi Mrs Roberts, it's Bella." I waited for the cooing to begin, it was always like that with Kristen's mom. Whenever I called she would spend hours talking to me about school, life and boys. I don't know why, Kristen told me she did that with all of our friends, maybe she was making up for lost time, who knows. I tried my best to help her by answering back to most questions.

"Oh my, I thought you'd forget all about us, being so far away and all. How's Sporks was it?" She chimed.

I held in a giggle as I replied back. "It's _Forks _Mrs R, and how could I forget about you. You made me all those cookies and bought me ice cream for years, it's accounts for something." I laughed. "Erm, I was wondering if Kristen's up?"

"Oh, Kristen? I'll go check." I heard footsteps then some intense shouting. "Kris, Bella's on the phone. Come here now before I start talking to her about your shopping incident."

"Arghh, woman you will be the death of me. I'm _coming_!" Kristen yelled. Not less than two seconds later she came to the phone, rambling on about her annoying mother.

"Hey Kristen."

"Hi Bella, what's with the call? It's real late you know." She whined, her voice muffled by sleep.

"Well if you feel like that I'll just put the phone down." I huffed dramatically.

"Wait no! You know I love you Bellsy. What's up?"

"Ahh, I'm glad you asked. So right this very second I have a god-like man upstairs on my bed, possibly _half naked_ and I do not know what to do!" I moaned as I sat down on the stool.

"Wahh, a guy! My Bella's grown up, you have to tell me everything!" She screeched, all sleep gone from her voice.

"Meh, I'll tell you all later but I really need your help now. What should I do?"

"Erm, okay. First what's his name?" She asked.

"Edward Cullen, and he's the gorgeous guy I have ever laid my eyes upon. He's god-like!" I gushed.

"Omg! I can't wait to tell the girls. Erm okay, what to do?"

"Hurry up Kristen. I can't leave him for too long." I urged.

She giggled, "Okay so you should play it cool, try to be confident and sexy."

"Confident, sexy. Yeah I can do that. Anything else?" I got up from the stool when I heard the floorboards creak. "Oh my god, I think he's coming downstairs. Bye"

"Oh, show off your body, you've got great curves, and if he makes you go in front of him, it means he wants to check your _behind _out." She giggled.

"Kris." I whined.

"Okay Miss Whiney. Try being seductive and erm have fun Bella. Oh, and don't forget to be safe, you don't want any surprises now do you!" She giggled, I disconnected the phone as soon as I saw his bronze head of hair entering the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" He smiled at me. I nodded as I looked at his attire. He was only wearing his shirt and, boxers! I was in heaven.

"I'm going to go upstairs now." I said as I pointed to the stairs. He acknowledged it and gestured for me to go first. Oh my god! Did that mean he was... I looked behind me to see that he was doing exactly that.

He was checking me out and had no traces of embarrassment on his beautiful face.

* * *

**What?...I felt like updating early, sue me. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up the regular updating, fingers crossed :)**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think is gonna happen next.**

**Talking about reviews, a lot of people have been putting the story on alert and favourites and all that jazz but no ones reviewed it, so please would you spend the time to review my story I would _really_ appreciate :) I've only got like THREE reviews and I've done twelve chapters, I think that's quite ridiculous tbh. Please ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

My heart was practically jumping out of my chest. I held onto the banister as I climbed up the stairs. I turned the corridor lights off as I entered my room.

I could hardly hear his footsteps, he was walking so gracefully. I climbed onto the bed and under the covers. Edward stood awkwardly in the centre of my room, looking around. I patted the space beside me. He smiled as he leaned beside me on top of the covers.

"You'll get cold." I sighed as I turned to face towards him, laying down on the bed.

"Don't worry about me." He whispered.

"Edward, you'll freeze. Get in." I order, pulling the duvet up.

"Bella, I can assure you that I wo-"

"Edward," I cut him off, "Get in." He huffed as he complied.

"Your so stubborn." He chuckled as he pulled the duvet up over us.

I suddenly felt very embarrassed again. I looked down at the pillow and then back at Edward to see that he had closed his eyes. Wait wasn't I meant to do something? Kristen said I should be confident and all I could succeed in doing was be stubborn. Kristen would be so proud of me if she saw me know! I thought to myself sarcastically.

I rolled onto my back as I tried to get comfortable, might as well go to sleep seeing as there was nothing to do. I fluffed up my pillow and laid back but I just couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. I turned my back to Edward as I moved again, I tried to close my eyes but the lights were still on. I moaned as I got out of the bed and switched the light off, momentarily forgetting Edward was there.

"Ready for bed?" He chuckled as I got back into bed. I nodded, my cheeks crimson red.

I laid down on my back as looked at my ceiling. Edward was silent beside me, hell he was hardly moving. I turned towards him. "Tell me about yourself?" I asked him.

He was silent for a while before replying."What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, what about your life before you got adopted?" This was a question I really wanted the answer to, I mean I did find a picture of a person who looked exactly like him dated back twenty years ago or something.

He seemed to be having a internal fight with himself, he was silent for a long time before speaking.

"I don't remember much." He whispered, " I guess you could say I was quite young when Carlisletook me in."

"What do you remember?" I whispered to him, my hand laying in between us.

He smiled as he picked up my warm hand with his cold one. He intertwined our hands then replied, looking deep into my eyes. It was like he was searching for something, it reminded me of the way he starred at me the first day, but there wasn't any anger in his eyes, just curiosity.

"I remember their names. My Father was called Edward Senior Masen, and my mother was called Elizabeth. She had my hair and green emerald eyes. My father was a lawyer and spent a lot of time at work, I spent most of my time with my mother, doing chores."

I held onto his hand tighter as he carried on talking about his past. He seemed sad now and I felt so guilty knowing that it was because of me.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." I whispered to him.

"It's nice to talk about it. No one else really asks at home." He looked down at our hands. "This is nice."

"Yeah it is." I smiled. I held back a yawn as I starred at him. My eye lids drooped down though.

"Go to sleep Bella, it's late." He whispered near my ear. I shivered, not because of the cold but because I didn't realise he was so close. I slept with a wide smile on my lips. I could have sworn I felt his lips touch my head but I pushed that thought aside. I was undeniably comfortable with Edward around me, I don't know why I felt otherwise before, and I didn't need any of Kristen's advice, all I needed was to be myself. Edward liked me as I was.

* * *

**Hmm, yeah that was very short. I normally do my chapters to the minimum of 1,000 words but I couldn't really add anything else to this without ruining it. I hope you liked it and please review. It doesn't take much time but it really means a lot to me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I snuggled down onto my pillow as I kicked the covers off of me. It was _really _hot. I rolled over to the other side of the bed and smiled in content when I pulled my arms around the cold pillow. I snuggled up next to it, not remembering it being so big and long.

I could literally feel myself perspire so I rolled on top of the pillow, it was really hard. I pushed those thoughts away, all that I needed now was cold air. I really didn't think it could ever get so hot in Forks. I wrapped my arms around the pillow but froze when I felt something that felt like hair under my palm.

Okay, I soo do _not _remember my hair ever being that short. I tried to think back to yesterday. Okay so I came home from a weird day of school. Did my homework, oh and then Jessica called. I went to that party with her. Then Edward took me home and left. Hmm, no I'm missing something. It was Edward. He did something, he... he came back, and went to sleep in my bed!

Oh god, I was on top of him. I scrunched my eyes closed as I tried to slowly get off Edward. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see a pair of scorching amber orbs stare back at me. I let out a shriek as I jumped away from him, resulting me in falling off the bed.

"Whoa," Edward grabbed hold of my hips, bringing me back up. He set me down on his lap and sat up. "You nearly fell."

"Yeah," I replied breathless.

"Did you sleep well?" he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

My heart thumped in my chest, I looked down as I felt the blood rush up my cheeks. "Yeah."

He chuckled, "Is that all you're going to say."

"Ahem, is Charlie still here?" I asked. He traced swirls on my arms, sending shivers up my body.

"No, he left a while ago. Something about early fishing." He replied.

"Oh, what time is it?" I could literally hear my heart thumping now. I looked up at him to see that he was staring at me again.

"Six. We have plenty of time." He smirked.

"To do what?" I replied breathlessly. I almost fainted when he leaned towards me.

"Whatever you want." He breathed against my lips. I trailed my hands from his hands to his shoulders.

I did the first thing that came to mind and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes and moaned, placing my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, I needed him to be as close as I possibly could to him.

He kissed my in a way that should be illegal and pulled me waist in closer. I grounded against him which resulted in me receiving a grateful groan from him. I smiled as I opened my eyes and detached my lips from his. He eyes were pitch back and full of lust. I shiver as he kissed along my cheek. It felt so innocent and I could tell he was being gentle with me, but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to be closer.

He reached my earlobe and nibbled on it while skimming his hands towards my stomach. I moaned as he teasingly pulled part of my tank top up, showcasing my flat stomach. I tugged on his hair and pulled his lips back to mine. He gently bit my bottom lip as he brought his hands up to my neck, gentle skimming the side of my breasts.

He peppered my mouth with kissed moving lower down towards my jaw. I felt like he was cherishing each part of my body. He made me feel like I was so important to him.

I pushed him back against the bed, making me fall against him. I smirked and I fingered the edge of his shirt and tried to pull it up, but I found it quite difficult seeing as he hadn't yet acknowledged what I was doing yet. He seemed to be lost in my neck. I skimmed the silver of his skin with my pinkie as he continued to lay loving kisses against my neck, he licked, nibbled and kisses every inch while I was still trying to take his damn top off!

I pinched his stomach lightly trying to get his attention, he immediately froze and looked at me curiously. I once again pulled his shirt up as much as I could, which was about an inch. He chuckled lightly as he looked at my annoyed expression and quickly took the shirt off. I smiled in delight as he threw the shirt behind him and rolled us over so that I was caged between him and the bed.

I could tell he was trying not to put any of his weight on my but I _wanted _it so I pulled him down. He complied by setting half of his weight on me, placing his hands on my waist again. I felt like I was in heaven when he lay his gorgeous chiseled by Gods' body on me. I sighed in content as he pulled me in for another kiss, this time opening his mouth slightly.

I was about to push my tongue against his when I heard a car park up in the driveway. I froze up and looked up at Edward to see that he too was looking worried.

"Is that-"

"Chief Swan." He whispered, still with his hands on my waist. I tried to wiggle free but he didn't move.

"Edward, move." I urged as I heard the door open.

"Oh, sorry." He rushed up off of the bed and quickly put his shirt back on. I looked at the clock beside my bed and shot up from the bed and grabbed my necessities, literally running to the bathroom. I only had half an hour to get ready now. I rushed through my morning routine and wrapped my towel around me before running back into my room.

I pushed the door open to find Edward gone. My heart dropped to the floor. He left me? I was about to open the curtains when I saw a note left on my bed. I went up to my bed and picked up the note, it read;

_I'm sorry, __I had to got before Charlie came in. _

_I'll pick you up in 20. _

_Edward x_

My heart soared up again. He left an 'X'! I went up to the window and opened the curtains and the window, it felt fairly warm. I looked back at the time quickly rushed to get ready, pulling on a blue top and my skinny jeans. I grabbed a hair tie and threw my phone and books into my shoulder bag and pulled on the jacket I wore yesterday. I went up to my mirror and put my hair up, it was only then that I saw all the marks Edward had left on my neck so I opted to leave my hair down. I effectively put mascara on without poking my eye and a bit of foundation on my neck before running downstairs, bag in hand.

I had just about enough time for a granola bar. Charlie came into the room and I chugged the bar down with a glass of Orange juice. I said a quick bye before getting out of the house just as Edward drove in.

"Hey," I smiled as he got out and opened my door for me.

"Good morning." He smiled crookedly as I got into my seat. He quickly came back around to his seat and then drove off towards the school.

* * *

**Okay so I wrote about three quarters of this , the lost it and had to write it again. I myself think it was actually better than the first one. Did you like it?**

**I had to get some more hot scenes into this story because it's a bit boring without them scenes. So as I _think _I've already said. I want to finish this by the end of summer so there'll be more frequent updates, so I can I get more reviews, PLEASE?**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is probably going to be the only EPOV i am going to do, basically because this is Bella's story and not Edward's. Also because I find it incredible hard to match to points of views together, but I _might _to another one, depending on what is happening in the story and if you _need_to know Edward's side of it, anyway enjoy. I hope it's up to your expectations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat on the bed as I listened to her conversation with Kristen. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't hear her mind so I needed a way to know what she was thinking, shouldn't I? Or was I invading her privacy? I shook my head as I got up and looked around her room again.

There a giant cork board filled with lot of photos of Bella with a few of her old friends. The sun was streaming down on her face and you could see a red tinge in her hair, she looked beautiful. I looked around her desk, she had a giant teddy sitting by her laptop, I didn't remember it being there when I last came in here. But I shouldn't mention that to her, this is officially the first time I was in her room, she didn't know about the other time I came in. I didn't mean to come in though, but I just couldn't let her go with valuable information which could possibly uncover to her what I really was, a vampire.

I sighed as I pulled my hair through my hand. I took off my shirt, shoes and socks. I looked down at my jeans, wondering if I should take them off or not, I didn't want to lead her on but then again what human would sleeping their jeans cause I know I wouldn't if I was human. In the end I took them off and fold my clothes and put it on her desk. I could hear her talking to her friend, she was asking for tips. If I was human now I would probably be red with embarrassment and probably shaking. I chuckled as I heard Bella panicking downstairs, she didn't need to do anything to draw me in, I already was.

I went downstairs and heard a giggle on the other side of the phone line. I went into the kitchen to see her putting her phone down.

"Everything okay?" I smiled at her.

She nodded, looking a little taken aback. "I'm going upstairs now." She said as she pointed to the stairs. I smiled again as I gestured for her to go first. Yes, I was listening and I was also enjoying the show in front of me. She turned around to check what I was doing and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

I stood in the middle of her room awkwardly as she went to her bed, she patted the space beside motioning for me to sit there. I smiled as I leaned over the covers, I didn't want to give her a cold with my cold skin. Her, being Bella argued with me about it until I succumbed to her demand and went under the covers, little did she know she was actually sharing her bed with a vampire, a vegetarian one maybe but with her standing so close to me and I had no idea how I was able to stay under control.

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, that's what humans do don't they. I could feel Bella moving around in the bed, I felt the bed dip as she got out and turned the light off.

"Ready for bed?" I chuckled as she got back in bed. Blood was flowing up to her cheek as she nodded. I could literally taste the blood on the tip of my tongue, I immediately stood moving as I tried to regain my control.

I felt the fall of the mattress as she turned towards me. "Tell me about yourself?" She asked.

I opened my eyes as I looked at her. Should I tell her? No I couldn't, she'd only try and dig up more stuff about my past, but then again, if she already knew she wouldn't have to go around asking people. If I could feed her thirst to know about my past no one would get hurt. But what should I tell her? I couldn't tell her about my family. It would only spur on more questions, questions that I wouldn't be able to answer right now. I guess I could tell her about my human life but leave out the time. Pretend that I was born in her time and that I wasn't a vampire. Shouldn't be too hard to do. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know, what about your life before you got adopted?" Her voice was merely a whisper. I thought about it again for a while before I answered. I told her about as much as I could until sleep over took her, her eyes drooped as she starred at me.

"Go to sleep Bella, it's late." I whispered in her ear. The smile on her face made me more confident as I pressed my lips to her head. I heard her sigh in content as she drifted off. As soon as I she was asleep I turned to face her. She was quite for a while until I heard her whisper something about Melons. She was talking again, like she did the last time I came to see her. I smiled as I listen to her inner babble about making a fruit salad. This was probably the only way I had to know what she was truly thinking.

It was a while until I heard my name again, this was my favourite part. It was because of her saying my name that I didn't leave that first day.

"Edward, stay." She whispered as she gripped tighter onto my hand.

"Always." I whispered back to her. She seemed content with my answer as I was rewarded with another of her beautiful smiles.

I spent all night listen to her whisper my name, but it was probably the last thing she said which stuck.

"I love you, Edward."

She said she loved me! Me, a monster. And she said that she loved me. I lightly pressed my lips to hers and the words that came out of my mouth surprised even me. "I love you too." I almost fell off the bed when I heard Charlie get up. He walked around for a while before he went downstairs and into the kitchen.

_I better leave Bella letter if I'm gonna go fishing._ He thought as he scribbled down something on paper and stuck it to a magnet. He left shortly after. I looked out of the window to see the sun behind the clouds, it was going to be another cloudy day but the air was quite humid, maybe even humid enough for Bella to wear shorts?

* * *

**So was that okay? It was actually easier than I thought and I didn't do the dialogue word for word because that is just _bor-ring_. Please comment, tell me what you thought of it, also I'm going to concentrate on this story so I'm putting Summer Camp on hold for two weeks. Because, let me tell you it is incredibly confusing doing two vampire stories at the same time. Hope you understand.**

_**Review...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

I smiled as I sat down in Edward's car. I felt great, I had been in Forks for a few days and already everything was coming together for me. I had Edward, well I think I did. Actually I pretty certain I did. He was here with me, and the make-out session we just had? Jee, can I ask for more?

Edward smiled as he looked at me. He opened the windows and turned the music player on as we exited my street. I immediately recognised the music and looked at Edward curiously.

"Claire De Lune?"

He looked up at me shocked and then smiled. "I'm surprised you know it. You listen to Classical music?"

"Renee had this faze when she was obsesses with Classical. The whole house was turned into a music store, filled with records. Hard not to listen to it when it was everywhere I turned, and I only know my favourites." I smiled.

He chuckled as he turned into the school. "I'll take you home as well."

"Oh, what about your siblings?" I said as I turned around, the car had been completely vacant and I didn't notice.

"They went in Rosalie's car." He replied as he parked the car.

I felt bad, they weren't able to go to school with their brother because of me. "Oh, I didn't mean to -"

Edward cut me off as he got out of the car. "They didn't mind Bella." he came and opened my door. "Rosalie's been looking for a chance to show her car anyway."

"Okay." I smiled as I got out of the car. Edward hooked his arm around my shoulder as we approached the school. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on us. "Edward, everyone's starring."

"Not everyone, that one there just glanced." he chuckled as he pointed to a boy holding a stack of books.

"Edward." I whined as more people gathered around us. They were starting to talk, I could over hear a group of people. They were placing bets on how long we would last and another couple of guys thought Edward was only driving me to school on a bet. What the eff!

"It doesn't matter Bella." he replied as he steered me into the hallway. "Your locker?" I nodded and we started to go towards where my locker was stationed. "What do you have first?" He asked as he leaned against a row of lockers.

I checked my timetable. "Eugh, Trig." I moaned as I put the piece of paper into my bag.

"I'll see you later then?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah."

He then gently pushed me against my locker, shutting it and placed his hands on my cheeks. He leaned his face down against mine and suddenly my pulse was thumping again. He smiled as though me too could hear it and placed his lips against mine, ever so lightly. I grew tired and pouched on his wrapping my arms around his neck as I plunged my lips onto his. He reacted immediately and pushed my back against my locker, one hand wrapped around my waist, the other around my neck.

He pulled away, carefully unwrapping my arms around his neck and placed a quick peck on my lips. "Bye." I gave him a longer, lingering kiss then turned around and walked away towards my Trig class.

When I got to my Trig class everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. I quickly sat down in a chair near the back, hoping that they would stop looking at me.

"Bella!" Jess squealed as she entered the class, she ran up to me and sat down on the other chair. "OMG, I just heard about it! So tell me, what happened?"she looked up at me like a spoilt Labrador.

"Erm, nothing."

"Oh come on. You know you can trust me Bella." she giggled as she twirled a piece of hair around her pointer finger.

What could I say, that it just happened? That we were just two empty souls that found each other? Nah, I don't think Jess would even know what I'm talking about, she'd probably think I've gone mad. I decided to stick to the easiest answer.

"We got talking after the party."I whispered as our teacher, Mrs Philsbury came in.

"OMG, I totally knew it! Are you going out?" she gleamed. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked ahead.

"I dunno Jess. I mean I've only been to school for three days. You can't build a relationship onto that. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens, you know?" I whispered back, careful not to let Mrs Philsbury know that we were talking.

"Ek! I can't believe this. I'm so happy for you Bella, you're just so lucky." She giggled as the teacher called the while classroom to order. I smiled at her then looked back at the teacher. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Too short?... Yeah**

**I just thought I'd end it there. There are a load more lessons left of the day and a lot more about the Cullen's to come. I just wanted to get this out today. It took ages because I was watching _The Happening._ Has anyone else watched it? It was soo scary I think, especially the end part. Jeesh, I would not want that to be happening anywhere near me.**

**Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review. Tell me what you think of the story so far and on what I could improve upon?**

_**Till next time x**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

After Trig a load of people kept coming towards me and asking me questions, all of which were related to why I was even breathing the same air as Edward! Lauren even took the time to sneer at me and ramble on about how Edward was probably just using me. Jessica kindly pulled me away from her and told that she was just jealous Edward wasn't with her, what with the amount of grovelling she did when the Cullen's moved to Forks.

I followed Jess to my next class, Gym. The only good thing about Gym would be that Edward was in it. After I got changed I went into the gym to see a group of people surrounding something. I looked around but couldn't really see so I went in through the circle of people. A shriek echoed through the gym walls. I looked inside the circle to see Lauren on the floor and Alice standing in front of her.

"If I ever hear you say another word about my brother, I'll make sure your nose isn't the only thing that's broken. Got it?" Edward came out to stand behind her, holding her back.

Lauren nodded, shooting glares at me.

"Oh and don't even think about starting to bother Bella in any way. I _will _know!" Alice sent her another glare then walked off towards the bleachers.

"Bella." Edward called out to me in relief. He put his hands on either side of my waist.

"Hey, what's going on." I asked as I looked over him to Alice, who was still on the bleachers.

"It doesn't matter now. Lauren was just talking too much, Alice shut her up." he smiled. It sounded as if he was hiding something from me, I didn't like it so I asked again, this time showing the puppy eyes.

"Edward, please." I asked in a quite voice. He huffed as he looked down at me.

"What am I going to do with you?" he chuckled. "Lauren was just sprouting out lies about us, mainly about why we're together...She's just jealous love." He added quickly just as my face turned into a frown.

"I know, I don't what I ever did to her, hell I haven't even been here long enough to do anything!" I complained. I looked behind me to see Lauren going out of the gym. Coach was here and he told her to go to the nurses office. From what I heard, she told him she ran into a wall. It didn't take much for him to believe it though. The rest of the lesson was spent with me and Edward running laps around the track, he was considerably faster than me and he didn't even break sweat, not even once. Alice was the same deal, she and Edward were waiting at the finish line while the rest of the class trudged on. I looked at them bewilderingly, they weren't even out of breath.

"If you two are that good at running don't you think you should try out for Track?" I asked them. They shook their heads grinning.

"It would take up my shopping time." Alice whine as the class was drawn to a close.

We walked up towards the changing rooms, Edward pecked my head as he turned to go to the boys' one.

"He is so whipped Bella." Alice gushed as soon as he was out of sight. "You have him wrapped around your little finger." I blushed and looked down as we got changed.

Alice linked her hand with mine as we approached the cafeteria. Edward was already there with his siblings, he said he had to talk to them about something. Everyone's eyes were on mine as I entered the cafeteria. Alice pulled me to the food aisle and mounted a ton of food onto my tray.

"Hey Alice, I hope you know that I'm not gonna eat all that." I informed her. She smiled and shook her head.

"I know silly, half for you and half for me."

My eyes bulged out. "Alice I don't even think I could eat half of that and your telling me you could?" I looked down at her small frame, there was no way she could eat that much.

"You're right, we'll share with everyone." She pushed the tray onto the centre of the table. "Eat up guys." She winked at them. Rosalie groaned and turned to glare at me.

"I'm not eating today." She moaned as she pushed the tray away from her. She seemed immensely happy, but the other had emotions of dread on their faces.

"It's only food guys." I voiced as I sat down next to Edward. He was all to eager to kiss me as soon as I was seated. I smiled as I latched my arms around his neck.

"Hello you." he smiled as he placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Mmm hmm." I replied as I kissed him back. We continued doing this until Jasper interrupted us. Well more like nearly pushed Edward off of his chair.

"Quit it you two. People are _trying _to eat." he chided.

"Calm down Jasper." I retorted. Everyone laughed at that, even Rosalie cracked a smile. Huh?

"Am I missing something here?" I asked Edward. He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Doesn't matter love." Edward kissed my lips again then got up. "Come on lets go." I smile up at him and got up, all to eager to spend some time with him alone.

Edward led me out of the school and towards the lot. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm skipping Bio." he smiled.

"Why?"

"They're doing blood typing next and I'm a bit sensitive to blood." He opened the car door and motioned for me to go in.

"Oh, same."

He looked at me curiously. "You don't like blood?"

"I don't like how it smells." I replied.

"But you can't smell blood."

I shrugged. "Well I can, it's smells like copper and rust, eughh. I'd faint at first glance." I shuddered.

He chuckled as he seated into the driver side and pulled out of the car lot.

"So where _are _we going?" I asked again.

"I want to show you someting." he smiled as we drove towards the forest.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUNNNN! **

**I want to know what you think or want to happen next as I am still unsure right now.**

**Follow me on Twitter; ImYours1901 x:)**

_**Review...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

I sat impatiently in my seat looking out of the window. Suddenly my stomach growled, I looked up at Edward embarrassed. I was so caught up with Edward that I had forgot to eat at Lunch.

"You want to get something to eat first?" he asked wearily. I nodded and I wrapped my arms around my waist, determined to keep anymore noises from my stomach in, not that it would actually help.

He turned the car away from the forest and into a diner close by. I guess I was also kinda glad my stomach decided to let it's self be known, I wasn't exactly jumping with joy with the idea of going anywhere near the forest. I had never liked the forest, it was always a creepy place where I expected monsters to live. I was glad to have a distraction so I could prepare myself. I didn't want to appear girly and squeamish with Edward, I didn't want him to think I was a weak person.

We walked into the diner hand in hand, Edward opened the door and led me to a booth near the back, away from the peering eyes. I ordered a burger and fries with a cola and Edward ordered a water and asked to share my fries.

Edward stared at me after our waiter left, like he was looking for something, _again_. I reached out towards his hand which was one the table and gripped it.

"What are you thinking about?" I traced swirls on his hand as I looked up at him. He gave me a dazzling smile and brought his hand up to my shoulder, playing with a strand of hair.

"You're beautiful." he stated, making my blush crimson red. I nodded meekly as I looked at my hands. He put his hand under my chin and brought my face up to his. "No really. I don't think you even know how much Bella. You truly are _Bella _Isabella." It took me a moment to realise that he was calling me beautiful, as that was what my name mean in Italian.

I looked at him curiously. "You know Italian?"

He smiled at me and whispered into my ear in fluent Italian. "Sì il mio amore." My heart excelled as I listened to his words. Now I may not now Italian, but I knew enough to understand what he was saying to me. Something along the lines of yes and love.

I smiled at him as our food was brought up by a waitress, she obviously found Edward to be handsome and winked at him. I glared at her, moving closer to Edward possessively. _Mine._

She went away soon after and I pulled my burger closer to me, pushing the fries to Edward. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen that boy eat and I didn't want him to get under fed and lose his devilishly handsome body.

After taking a few bites from the burger, I set it down and looked at Edward curiously. He was such an enigma, it was like there was this mysterious air around him, shielding his true demeanor from others. He didn't seem like one to know European languages, fluently at that, but I guess there were just things about him that I would never really get to know. Defiantly an enigma.

We left soon after and made our way through to his car. My worries soon again surfaced as he started the car and drove towards the forest. I looked towards him and searched his face for some inkling of where we were going or what we were even _doing_.

But there was nothing on his face to suggest what we were going to do. I slumped into my seat and looked out of the window. The forest was getting more and more greener and we drove further in. Edward stopped the car when we reached the end of the road. I unbuckled my seat belt and step out of the car before Edward opened my door. I looked ahead to see him standing in front of the car, starring at me.

"What?" I asked as I walked towards him.

He shook his head as he held his hand out to me. "Come on, I want to show you something."

I smiled timidly as I gripped onto his cold hand. Something was different in his facial expression. It was his eyes, they seemed darker. Not dark like they were the first day though, his eyes showed pain, fear and something else. Something I wasn't quite so sure of.

He pulled me along through the forest, we were walking for a while till I saw a clearing in the distance. I walked ahead of him, eager to see what was there. Sunlight lit up the clearing, flowers of every colour glowing in green green grass. It was like a set out of a movie. I looked back at Edward, he was just outside the clearing, the woods shielding him from the sunlight. I giggled as I spun around the clearing, taking in the view.

"This is beautiful Edward." I grinned at him. He looked distraught as he starred at me. I stopped smiling. "Edward what's wrong?"

"There something I have to tell you Bella." He was still in the shadow of the trees, staring at me with those dark eyes. "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you but I had to. It wasn't fair to leave you in the dark like this though, you deserved to know. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again after this. I won't come near you again. I'll leave, I promise Bella."

My heart stood still as I listened to him, something was very wrong. I starred at his eyes as tears feel from mine.

"What is it Edward?" I asked as I took a step away from him.

He let out a sinister laugh as he starred at me. "Think really hard Bella. You know there's something wrong with me, that there's always been something wrong with me. I'm not normal Bella, hell I'm not even human." He roared.

My heart thumped quickly as I stared at him, now truly scared. "What are you?" I croaked.

* * *

**Yeah I know, I left it at a cliffhanger :D**

**Please review, it would mean a lot to me. Follow me on Twitter; (at)ImYours1901**

**Next chapter should be up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously-_

_My heart thumped quickly as I stared at him, now truly scared. "What are you?" I croaked._

* * *

He looked at me wearily, but the dark glint was still there in his eyes.

"Guess." he challenged.

I took a step towards him but he put his hand up, halting me before I reached him.

"Edward, you're really scaring me." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my middle.

"You should be scared Bella. You should be running, running away from me. You should be screaming, begging for me to leave. I shouldn't be here Bella. I shouldn't even be alive!" His voice sounded distraught and I longed to go up and hug his, anything to take away the hurt, but I couldn't move. I was stuck in my place; I was too scared to do anything.

"Edward." I whispered hurt evident in my voice, no matter how much I tried to hide it. "I-I don't know Edward."

He stepped out into the clearing, his eyes dark. "I'm a vampire Bella, a blood thirsty vampire." he roared as he approached me.

I stood still, my heart beating rapidly. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, all I could do is stare; stare at Edward. My mouth was agape as I took him in. He standing in the sunlit clearing, diamonds glinting off of his skin, almost like he too, was a diamond shaped into the form of a human. His body sent colours, - a million colours, some I hadn't ever seen before in my life - across the clearing, lighting it up in amazement. His beautiful face and chiselled jaw was glowing in the light, a spectrum of colour bouncing off his skin, his hair shining like a new shiny copper coin. He looked like an angel, my angel; my beautiful vampire angel.

He pulled out his hand to my cheek, his eyes on my face asking my permission to touch. I nodded and held my breath. His touch was like petals delicately brushing against my skin, so soft and tender. I pressed his hand against my cheek, eager to touch him too. His hand was cold, like always, but the colour bouncing off of him looked magical, beautiful. I looked at me hand beside his; mine were pale and dull, ordinary next to his glowing hand.

"Beautiful." I whispered as I placed a kiss on his thumb.

His body shot away from my mine in an instant. I looked around to find him nowhere in sight.

"Edward?" I called out, but there was no reply.

Suddenly I heard a creak from behind me. There was Edward standing on a branch of a tree, anger in his eyes. "You don't get it do you Bella! I'm a vampire! I drink blood! Do you know how hard it was for me to stop myself from killing you the first time we met? I was literally going through scenes in my head of how I could take you away, how I could lure you far away to kill you and have you all to myself; to suck every ounce of blood from your body."

I shuddered and took a step back, fear rippled through me as I listened to Edward words.

"Do you understand now Bella, what I can do, what I am capable of?"

"Edward, get down." I whispered as my knees bucked and I feel to the ground. My heart was still beating like a humming bird as Edward once put it, never slowing down. I looked to the ground as I felt a breeze swirl towards me. Suddenly cold arms surrounded me and helped me up.

"Bella," an angel spoke. "Are you okay? Calm down Bella, your heart's beating a little fast." worry was seeping into his voice.

My vision blurred as I tried to stand again, only to fall back down. My breathing got faster and I held my throat as if I couldn't breathe anymore. My background blurred and I felt like I was flying, once I stopped I could faintly make out the car. I was holding onto something as I approached the car, it felt weird though; how could I be here when my feet were up. What was happening? I was then put into my seat, faintly remembering the seat belt being strapped around me then Edward on the other side starting the car up.

"I'm sorry Bella." he sighed as he looked at me before I lost myself in a world of black.

* * *

**This is not me back for good, just had the time. I'm sorry about not posting in like 2 years, I'm horrible. **

**I know this is short but it is a drabble fic. I hope you enjoy it and if you have Q's leave me a review.**

**I really missed doing this and hope that I can push myself into posting this story again, fingers crossed x.**

**You can also find me on twitter, which I use a lot (more than I should), ImYours1901**

**I hope I'll be back soon to post the next chapter. Bye guys!**


End file.
